


Кукуруза

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Рассом не всё в порядке.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукуруза

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Battle Creek 2016. За бетинг огромное спасибо their-law.

Расс ненавидел кукурузу.

Терпеть её не мог с самого детства, с тех пор, как потерялся в грязно-жёлтом поле, где шелестели, гнулись по ветру высокие, в человеческий рост, сухие стебли. Тогда Расс шёл, руками расчищая себе дорогу, а кукуруза сразу же смыкалась за его спиной. Она была везде, надёжно прятала даже намёк на дорожку, на путь к краю поля, к людям, но Расс всё равно искал, пока не кончились силы. А потом упал на землю и затих. 

Таким — смертельно напуганным, перепачканным в пыли и замёрзшим — спустя целую вечность его наконец нашла Констанс, на чём свет стоит ругавшая своего раздолбая-любовника за то, что не смог приглядеть за ребёнком, пока она улаживает дела.

Расс не сказал ни слова, когда она несла его к тёплой, негромко урчащей машине, ярким оранжевым пятном выделявшейся на тёмной земле; когда устроила на переднем сиденье и повезла домой, всю дорогу болтая о пустяках; когда усадила на крепкий деревянный стул на кухне и сунула в руки кружку с горячим какао. Расс сидел, обнимая толстые керамические бока маленькими ладонями, и смотрел в окно: ждал, что из-за поворота снова подступит неспокойное жёлтое море, окружит дом, заглушит все звуки вокруг, и останется только шорох жухлых листьев.

Кукуруза снилась ему ещё целый год. Потом Расс успокоился, примирился как-то с её существованием, даже научился игнорировать (и в глубине души считал это своим личным подвигом — игнорировать кукурузу в Батл Крике было не так-то просто).

А потом за Милтом пришёл Брок.

Теперь Расс почти не выезжал из города, отворачивался от рекламных плакатов, вздрагивал, когда кто-то в участке окликал Зёрнышко, и всё время крутил в руках маленький железный брелок в виде полицейского значка. Он нашёл его на пороге дома Милта, когда приехал, чтобы собрать для него вещи в больницу. Металл нагревался от пальцев, Рассу казалось, что он забирает себе часть тепла его тела, и почему-то ненадолго становилось чуть легче. Но стоило остановиться, замолчать, упереться взглядом в тёмное низкое небо за окном, и сразу казалось, что вокруг — бесконечное кукурузное море, в котором расходятся и теряются тропинки, а любые следы расплываются, скрываются в пыли. И нельзя, не получится никого найти. Гузевич долго смотрела на него, молчала, хмурилась, потом вызвала к себе и очень спокойно, доброжелательно отправила в отпуск на месяц.

Милт всё ещё был в Детройте.

Расс ненавидел кукурузу. Расс видел кукурузу везде. Когда он приехал к Холли на выходные и поцеловал её на маленькой светлой кухне, откуда-то сверху на них упала коробка хлопьев. Расс ошалело покрутил головой, потёр ушибленный картонным углом висок. Холли засмеялась:

— Здесь так мало места, — она немного покраснела, — наверное, мы случайно задели шкаф.

— Похоже на то, — Расс улыбнулся натянуто, невесело. Красно-белая коробка с нарисованным початком всё время притягивала взгляд. Зёрна были золотые, налитые, крупные.

— Расс, — Холли подошла ближе, обняла его за шею. Расс ощутил запах цветочных духов, — может, прогуляемся?

— Может, — Расс подхватил её на руки, ткнулся губами в волосы, вдохнул глубоко, пытаясь подавить злость на самого себя. К чёрту кукурузу. Не сейчас. — Позже.

Он уехал от Холли, не дожидаясь утра. Было слишком хорошо лежать так, рядом с ней, на красивых сиреневых простынях, смотреть, как она спит, чуть приоткрыв мягкий рот и обняв двумя руками подушку, старательно не вспоминать и не думать ни о чём, кроме её тёплых рук и нежной кожи на животе, к которой так приятно прикасаться губами.

Это было нечестно, потому что больше всего на свете Расс боялся закрыть глаза и увидеть ещё зелёные, смятые колёсами листья, и грязный пиджак, и лицо Милта, всё в земле и крови; он боялся закрыть глаза и услышать, как Милт смеётся, хрипло, слабо, но так легко, как может смеяться только прощённый человек; он боялся закрыть глаза — и не увидеть и не услышать ничего.

Когда до Батл Крика оставалось не больше десяти миль, Расс аккуратно съехал на обочину и заглушил двигатель. Он вылез из машины, постоял немного, глядя в высокое, как будто выцветшее осеннее небо, и пошёл прямо в жёлтые стебли. Ровные, строгие, прямые, они стояли, как солдаты на параде, и никак не хотели пригибаться, сразу ломались, попадая под ноги. Расс бросался из стороны в сторону, топтался по ним, крутился на месте, в бешенстве обрывая толстые сухие листья. Всё вокруг хрустело и трещало, перед глазами мелькали, кружась, жёлто-чёрные полосы, сильно колотилось сердце. Какой-то особенно упрямый плотный стебель подвернулся под ногу, Расс дёрнулся и сам не понял, как оказался на холодной земле. Он тяжело, медленно встал — сил не осталось совсем, — взглянул на ладони, исколотые и исцарапанные в кровь.

Расс ненавидел кукурузу.

На дороге остановился полицейский Форд. Молодой патрульный выбрался из машины и уже шёл в его сторону, на ходу снимая с пояса рацию.

— Сэр, сэр, с вами всё в порядке? Вам нужен врач?

— Нет, — ответил Расс, не двигаясь с места. — Никого не надо. Со мной всё хорошо.


End file.
